The Back Up Plan
by AndAllThatGoodStuff
Summary: Same title, different plot. r&r!


**Jennifer Lopez _totally _stole my title. Lol!**

**The Back-Up Plan**

_Brittany sighed as she looked up towards the night sky. The sounds of crickets and the rustling leaves were no match for the reoccurring bass that seeped into the night air from the doors of the hotel lobby. She rolled her eyes and leaned back onto the wall as the upbeat, rhythmic tone faded away and was replaced by a soothing melody. _

_She softly hummed it in spite of herself as she thought about all of her friends inside, having fun. She walked out upon hearing the third love song in a row. If it were a year ago she would be inside with her boyfriend, dancing the night away, but instead she sat outside, the cool night air hitting her and chilling her skin, missing her senior prom._

"_Brittany," A voice called out to her, their hand touching her shoulder. She had been so consumed in her own thoughts that she hadn't even heard the person approaching. If she had she might've been a bit more prepared and not grabbed the person's hand, twisting it in such a way that if they made one wrong more she could snap it off. "Ow, Britt; let go!"_

_Brittany's eyes widened and parted her lips letting out a small gasp when she identified the person. "Oh, Simon! I'm so sorry!" She apologized immediately releasing her grip._

_Simon smirked. "It's okay," He chuckled sitting beside her. "I don't think you broke it."_

_Brittany smiled apologetically. "Well, what do you expect to happen when you sneak up on people?" She chuckled leaning back onto the wall again._

_Simon laughed also. As the silence came over them he studied her. The natural scientist in him could tell from the look in her eyes that she appeared to be distant in thought. He also noticed how Brittany's jaw would clench and unclench while she concentrated, making him curious about what causes this action. Simon shifted so that he was able to lean also. "…Penny for your thoughts." He spoke quietly._

_Brittany blinked as she was taken away from her thoughts again. "What?" She turned her head to look at him._

_Simon turned also. "A penny for your thoughts." He repeated. Brittany furrowed her brow, creasing her forehead, showing her abundant confusion. Simon smiled. "It means that I want to know what you're thinking about."_

_Brittany formed her lips to resemble an "o" and nodded. "I was thinking about where to go from here." She admitted, looking back towards the sky._

_It was Simon's turn to be confused. "What do you mean?" He propped his elbow up on the concrete step and leaned his head in his hand, showing his concern and interest in his friend._

_Brittany sat up a bit more. "Do you want kids Simon?"_

_Simon blinked at the total randomness of the question. "Yeah, I guess." He answered. "So, you're worried about the future?"_

_Brittany nodded and stared down at her hands as she played with her perfectly manicured finger nails. "I broke up with Alvin today." She told him. Simon blinked in surprise. Alvin and Brittany were known as the "it" couple in school. Everyone thought they were perfect for each other and that they would be together forever. Simon was pulled from his thoughts at the sound of Brittany's chuckles. "Do you know what he told me?" She asked looking down at her formally dressed friend._

_Simon shifted his eyes-- assuming it was a rhetorical question he didn't answer. When she did not continue he shrugged. "No,"_

"_He told me that he couldn't see us getting married or having kids. He expected me to be okay with our relationship being at a standstill?" Another rhetorical question, Simon decided. "Why would I be with someone I don't have a future with? It doesn't make sense!" She finally came down off her rant long enough to calm down and lower her voice to a cool level. "That's why it's over." She added quietly. Simon wasn't sure how to respond. He wasn't an expert at relationships, though he had read enough psychology books to analyze them, he didn't want to over-step any boundaries. "Do you… think I'm making a big deal out of nothing?" Brittany asked._

_Of course, giving an opinion when asked for it is completely different. Simon shook his head. "No, of course not." He sat up so that neither would have to break their necks to look at one another. "You both wanted different things." Brittany nodded slowly and hung her head. The good nature in told him to continue. "Who knows? Maybe one day Alvin will realize how lucky he would be to marry you and have kids." He shrugged._

_Brittany allowed a small smile to grace her features. "I guess you're right." she mumbled. She lifted her gaze, blue meeting grey, her smile grew. "And if he doesn't I could always put more of my focus on my career." She told him brightly._

"_Right," Simon smiled back. "So, what is it you want to do?"_

"_I want to go into fashion design." Said Brittany proudly. "One day my designs are going to be seen all over the world."_

_Simon laughed. "You dream big; I like that."_

_Brittany giggled but then her smile faded with a thought. "But I'll still want to get married and have children someday." She continued softly. "And if it's not with Alvin, then it might never happen." She slumped against the wall, defeated._

_Simon continued to smile optimistically. "I'm sure it will." _

_Brittany rolled her eyes and smirked. "You can say that one hundred times before the night is over, but there's still no guarantee that it will happen." Simon shrugged and nodded in agreement. They sat in a moment of silence and watched the stars and the fire flies shine in the night. The silence was broken by Brittany's giggles._

_Simon leaned his head up to look at her. "What?" He asked, smiling also._

_Brittany glanced at him and then looked away, her cheeks glowing and bright red. "Well, I was just-- never mind; it's stupid." She laughed looking at her hands in her lap._

"_Tell me," Simon nudged her._

_Brittany blew out a breath. "I was just thinking that… in ten years, if neither of us are married or seeing anyone, we should hook up."_

_She raised her eyes to look at her taller friend. He seemed to be taken aback by the statement, but then his forehead wrinkled as he began to mull it over. Brittany began to worry when he didn't say anything for a while. "Why me?" He finally asked after several minutes._

_Brittany shrugged. "I don't know." She mumbled, looking back at her hands. "You're a good friend, and I guess, in a way, it's reassuring to have a back up plan." Simon nodded. "Even if you know it won't work out." She added with laugh._

_Simon chuckled. "I see what you mean." He smiled. "Alright, it's a deal."_

_Brittany's eyes widened as she whipped her head around to face him. "What?" _

_Simon smirked and shrugged. "Why not?"_

_Brittany leaned her head back and laughed. "You don't believe that we'll actually end up together do you?" She asked._

"_No," Simon laughed also. "This is the longest we've ever talked in the eight years we've known each other. We should not get married." Brittany continued to giggle. "But I know what you mean about the back up plan. As a scientist, a straight A student, and a klutz I have to agree that you need a back up for everything."_

_Their laughter began to weaken and Brittany stood as the final song began to play. "Well, as my future husband," She giggled. "Would you like to dance?" She smiled, extending her hand to him._

_Simon smiled and accepted. As he rose to his feet also he pulled Brittany closer to him as they began swaying together in synch with the song. _

"Brittany," The voice pulled her from her thoughts. Brittany looked around a modernly decorated kitchen. It was clean, looking as if no one ever cooked in it. In the corner there was a pile of gifts-- some open, so not. From what she could tell they were all baby supplies. She blinked as she continued to look around. Had she been daydreaming again? She exhaled and rubbing her extended belly. "Britt," The voice called again, placing his hand on her shoulder. She jumped and grabbed the hand. "Wait! Britt, it's just me." Simon said before she could attempted to break it.

Brittany smiled to herself. "I see that _someone _hasn't learned their lesson." She smirked, releasing the hand.

Simon sighed in relief and sat in the chair beside her. "Sorry, but I've been calling your name for like five minutes." He smiled at her. "What were you thinking about?"

Brittany smiled to herself as the memory flashed through her mind again. "Nothing," She giggled, continuing to rub the stomach.

**The End!**


End file.
